Vehicle fenders serve several different functions including increasing aesthetics of the vehicle, providing improved aerodynamics, and impact absorption in the event of a vehicle collision. It is generally observed that during a frontal collision, the vehicle fender will invariably move inwards towards a vehicle door. This can create an obstruction of the vehicle door, preventing the door from opening and stopping injured occupants from being able to safely and timely exit the vehicle. This problem puts not only the vehicle occupants at risk, but also those of rescue workers, who must face the dangers created by the vehicle collision to pry the vehicle door open and rescue the occupants.
Thus, what is needed is a breakaway vehicle fender device having a frangible inner fender frame portion and an outer fender frame portion. The inner fender frame portion is disposed between the outer fender frame portion and the vehicle door. The inner fender frame portion composed of heat treated mild steel, rendering it strong, yet brittle in response to a strong force. Additionally, the inner fender frame portion includes a plurality of breakaway crevices carved with a carbon dioxide laser. These breakaway crevices are designed to give, in that they bend or fracture in response to vehicle collision, either fracturing the inner fender frame portion, or providing a point of flex so that the vehicle door can be easily pried open or pushed open from the inside of the vehicle. The inner fender frame portion flexes at the location of the breakaway crevices, while the vehicle door acts as a lever, and a vehicle door hinge acts as a fulcrum. Thus, a vehicle occupant trapped inside the vehicle has leverage to bend the inner fender frame portion at the location of the breakaway crevices. Finally, the inner fender frame portion and the outer fender frame portion are welded together at a welded joint that is configured to fracture in response to a vehicle collision or a user force, thus, offering another area of breakage for vehicle occupants to target in an effort to free themselves from an obstructed vehicle door.